Radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers are utilized to boost the RF signals in order to transmit them in wireless applications such as cellular phones. However, such wireless applications may temporarily place the RF power amplifiers in high power conditions. When RF power amplifiers are subjected to load mismatch during these high power conditions, the base current, i.e., the current at the input to the power amplifiers, increases more than would be required under normal conditions. This increase in base current under such high power conditions decreases the reliability of the RF power amplifiers and may cause the failure of the RF amplifiers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to limit the base current of the RF power amplifier to enhance its ruggedness. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.